


Examination

by Luxxxy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cautious Law, Clueless Luffy, M/M, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxxy/pseuds/Luxxxy
Summary: Trafalgar Law finds something intriguing about his alliance partner.(Law examines, Luffy's clueless, they both find pleasure in physical touch)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

They find each other at Punk Hazard, drawn together by alliance. A Warlord accepting his fate with a wild, future King.

 

It's been two years since they last saw one another, in drastically different circumstances. The young pirate captain is mirthful again, his smile as bright as the sun.

 

Now heading to Dressrosa, the boy's woolen coat forgotten for a sheer black linen dress shirt.

 

Trafalgar finds his eyes drifting downwards, to the large scar expanding over Luffy's chest, vaguely remembering that it was his own hands that sewed him back together. "Mugiwara-ya... may I have a word?" His voice hushed between the waves, only close enough for Luffy to hear. He gets a smile and a nod in response.

 

The door clicks shut behind them and the room suddenly feels all too quiet between the two captains. Trafalgar circles him, setting _Kikoku_ down against the desk "So what did you wanna talk about?" Luffy stares at him, still hopelessly cheerful, his lilting tone drawing Trafalgar back to the present.

 

He's carefully observant, watching the way Luffy idly toys with the hem of his black shirt, unconsciously moving the fabric, showcasing more of that still healing scar, every so often exposing a dusty pink nipple. Trafalgar clears his throat, and forces himself to make eye contact with the younger captain.

 

His eyes hold nothing but unwavering innocence and trust, it pulls at something in Trafalgar's heart. He steps forward, towering over the boy, "As a doctor, I'd like to see how you've healed. I honestly can't believe you made it through."

 

His fingers itch to push away the fabric hanging against Luffy's torso, and with another brilliant smile flashed up at him, Luffy pulls the shirt off his shoulders and tosses it on the table.

 

He bends to a knee, face to chest, his fingers trace over the healed ridges of the scar, Luffy looks down to watch his hands move over the past injury, how he owes his life to the Heart pirate. Trafalgar touches him slowly, half examining, half in self indulgence. Part of him wishes the mark wasn't as extreme, something that would fade easier with time, but the boy is left with a constant reminder with what happened that day.

 

His fingers trace gently over soft scar tissue skin, Luffy's eyes trailing his movements. Trafalgar craves to touch more of him, more than would be considered appropriate. One of his fingertips skim over the boy's nipple, earning a sharp intake of breath, Trafalgar knows it, sees it in the way his chest contracts, he pushes his luck, dragging his index over the scar, until it reaches a peaked nipple, dragging over it with a blunt nail.

 

He hears a soft noise, something caught between a sigh and a breathy inhale. His finger presses and toys, eyes trained on the boy's chest, taking in the lithe form of him.

 

He knows Luffy is watching, yet he still doesn't withdraw, most likely innocently presuming this is part of his examination. Trafalgar takes what's left of his self control and stands up, clearing his throat. "Sorry for the mark, I did what I could." He makes some distance between himself and the young captain, however Luffy looks dazed all of a sudden, a warm flush covering his cheekbones.

 

"Torao... when you touched here.... it felt good, what did you do?" Luffy's voice is surprisingly quiet, slightly wavering, and Trafalgar's heart nearly stops at the comment, blanking, staring at Luffy running a palm over his own chest.

 

He can't tell him his intentions, those houghts that ruin him, Luffy blinks at him with that innocent, curious look. Trafalgar tears his eyes away and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself sane.

 

_It felt good, what did you do?_

 

Words don't come to him, and his legs won't move, Luffy touches his arm in concern, and he rips it away, the action is cruel and Luffy's face falters, brows raised in a sad shock.

 

"The wound healed properly. That's all I needed to see." He says curtly, reaching for _Kikoku,_ and finally leaving the room, the door closing a little too forcefully behind him, leaving a wondering Luffy alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Days pass with little interaction, Trafalgar makes himself scarce on the Sunny, and Luffy starts to notice. His mind replaying their curiously intimate scene, wondering what he did to upset the Heart captain.

 

Luffy finds him later in the evening, sulking around, headed towards their library to reread one of Chopper's medical books. He follows him and he's sure that Trafalgar can sense him, Luffy closes the door behind himself and it mirrors their exchange those few nights ago.

 

"Torao, why're you avoiding me?" Those big pleading eyes look up and briefly meet cool grey, but the elder looks away quickly, trying not to get himself ensnared in the Straw Hat's gaze. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm busy. I have to plan our tactics for Dressrosa." His voice is low, reserved, and it frustrates Luffy.

 

He shakes his head, his hair falling into his eyes, his arm reaching out on it's own accord, his finger wrapping around Trafalgar's wrist, bring his hand to rest on his bare chest. Trafalgar's jaw clenches, and Luffy's looking up at him with wide, curious eyes again, eating away at his closed off soul. "It felt good, Torao... why are you acting like it never happened?"

 

Trafalgar curses in his head, that this wild, charismatic, young captain has captivated him to the point of physical arousal. Luffy drops his hand to allow Trafalgar to shift away, but he doesn't. His broad, tattooed hand taking up most of the expanse of Luffy's chest, fingertips almost reaching dusty pink nipples.

 

Luffy's breath catches, reality setting in between them. Then it finally happens again, Trafalgar's warm finger rolling over his nipple, bringing it to peak, he pinches it softly, and a quiet, surprised noise escapes Luffy's mouth. Trafalgar backs him up against a wall, his hand heavy on the boy's chest, Luffy sighs when his nipple gets more attention, rubbed and pinched at, his cheeks feel hot all of a sudden, feeling a bit more intense than it had a few nights ago.

 

"Feels good doesn't it?" Trafalgar nearly purrs, giving in slowly to physical temptation, as if a switch of arousal was set off in him, a shiver running down Luffy's spine, the look in Trafalgar's eyes near predatory. "Tora-o..." Luffy stutters, his stomach flutters with the attention, all too new for him to react. 

 

The boy's black shirt had broken him over the last few days, carelessly open, the fabric sheer under the light of the sun, the way his bare skin would intrigue and tempt him, and the ever present tease of soft nipples. Trafalgar felt himself losing to temptation, and the fact that Luffy was clueless to his own appeal. 

 

He towers over the boy, still rubbing lazy circles over his nipples, listening to the soft noises of pleasure fall off his lips. "W-what are you doing to me?" Luffy asks meekly, his cheeks flushed, half from shyness half from unknown arousal. Trafalgar gives him a once over, finally realizing how worked up he got the young captain from his ministrations. Luffy looks ravaged with a rosy pink blush dusted over his cheeks, eyelids heavy with those dark lashes fanning out with each blink.

 

"Have you never..." Trafalgar attempts, retracting his hand, the thought would make sense, given the boy's look, over a few minutes of erogenous stimulation. He watches Luffy shake his head, "Never. But... it feels nice when you do it Torao..." he offers a smile, and Trafalgar swears under his breath. 

 

"Can you kiss me?" Innocent eyes look up at him, "I've never tried it before, and... I like you." Luffy's blunt and sweet, Trafalgar nearly rolls his eyes cause the request is so Luffy, but his heart jumps, the darker side of him wanting to endulge him and give him a kiss worth remembering as his first.

 

Trafalgar touches his cheek, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed himself, the boy is warm, and his chaste smile is like sunshine, the idea of kissing him rattling around in his mind, wondering if he should even take it that far. 

 

Those soft, shy noises of arousal that Luffy made minutes ago replay in his ears, seemingly urging him on, briefly wondering if he would hear new sounds if he kissed him.

 

"Not now. We... can't." Trafalgar's emotional walls getting the better of him, he doesn't look down at Luffy's face, that sunshine smile faltering as he processes the response.

 

But Luffy won't let him leave, he's already left once, timidly he wraps his hand around the Heart captain's wrist. Luffy moves himself in close, his cheek pressed up against the swirling black ink in Trafalgar's chest.

 

He stands there shocked, with Luffy warm and soft against the bare skin of his chest, his hand itches to hold him again, to touch. "It's okay if Torao doesn't kiss me now. But if you change your mind..." Luffy mumbles against his chest, the words affecting his heart just below. His arm does eventually close around the Straw Hat's shoulder, bringing a hint of comfort to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> hit me up on IG if you'd like  
> @ luxxy.luxxy


End file.
